Over the last few years, there has been a proliferation of ways to access a user's bank account, including via a debit card, credit card, mobile wallet, online or mobile banking, or automated teller machine (ATM). That said, a need exists for users to be able restrict access to their accounts if a way of accessing their accounts becomes compromised.